Come Home
by Black Kaitou
Summary: Spain is captured and his Armanda destroyed by England. Romano waits at Spain's home waiting for his return. When he is found he goes into a coma will he ever wake? Human and Country names used, not historically accurite just using the time period.
1. Chapter 1 A prisoner and a boy

**Hey its me again hope you guys like it. I'm doing corrections so if you already read this then there will be some changes hopfully for the better.**

**I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

A candle flickered in its holder, a man sat in its shadow. His captain's coat once pure red, now torn and bloody. His skin that was once sun-kissed gleamed with a sickly pale luster, covered in weeping wounds and dried blood. Chains connected his wrist to the wall he leaned against; legs sprawled out in front of him. His face was covered by his long wavy brown locks that were a tangled mess, his emerald-green eyes once full of life now dull. Marching feet muffled by the thick door were key's rattled in the lock. A man with short blond hair and forest green eyes stepped into the cell, he wore a similar coat but more of a formal style and maroon in color. The man looked at the blond, a spark of anger came to life in his emerald-green eyes. The blond laughed a cruel grin spread on his face as he looked at the man.

"Morning Antonio."

* * *

Sunlight streamed through an open window, a boy stirred in the large bed in the middle of the room. Light brown eyes flecked with green opened slowly, the boy groaned when the sun hit his eyes. He sat up in the bed rubbing them; a soft breeze carried the scent of earth and spices.

The boy looked to the other side of the bed, "Stupid Spain why are you not here?" he mumbled.

A knock came from the door that made the boy turn towards it, a young women entered the room.

"Morning Romano, you doing alright."

The boy looked at the girl "Hola Bella, why wouldn't I be alright it's not like that bastard's here to ruin my day." He said coldly.

Bella smile filtered and she looked away, Romano slide off the bed not noticing Bella was acting weird. He passed her and left the room heading for his own room, on the way he saw a maid crying another maid who had tear stains on her cheeks was trying to comfort her. _Whats wrong with them_ Romano thought as he pass them. He got to his room and quickly got dressed, he left the room and slowly made his way down the hall. About to enter the kitchen Romano saw Bella leaning against the door frame talking to someone. Romano could hear a male voice but could not figure out who it was and he could not hear what was being said. He slowly made his way down the hall straining to hear what was being said. Bella was about to say something but she notice Romano standing a few feet away. She closed her mouth and stared at him, Romano approached her and looked into the room. Prussia was standing in the living room, he took one look at the boy before saying fare well to Bella and left the house. Romano turned to Bella who was looking away from him

"Bella what's going on, I heard Spain's name."

Nothings wrong Prussia was telling me some news and how Spain was doing, why don't you go and check the garden the tomatoes should be ready to pick soon right. Don't want Spain to come home and find the harvest had rotted away."

Romano was about to complain but something told him not too, instead he left the room mumbling under his breath. Bella watched him leave a pained look now on her face,

"I hope he will come home soon."

* * *

Antonio lied motionless in his bindings, new wounds covered his back from the English nation's Cat. The blond watched as the guards unhooked the shggles that held Spain up and dragged the Spaniard back to his cell; after they secured him they left the two alone. Antonio's breath was slow and labored, the blond watched him struggle to stay conscious. Crouching down in front of him the blond started to talk.

"So this is the Great Spain the once great ruler of the sea, The infamous Pirate Captain Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. Now look at you, your nothing more but a weak excuse for a man much less a nation." He sneered and laughed.

"Kirkland you will regret this one day." Spain said weakly.

"Mmh I don't think you're in the position to make threats." Kirkland said standing."Now what am I going to do now that I rule the sea? I am the strongest one out there and no one is stupid enough to attack me. America is turning out to be a fine lad, and will be a good resource as he is proving now."

He looked at the Spaniard who gave no reply, Kirkland "tsked" then kicked Spain in the side. Spain grunted loudly coughing up blood as he curled to protect his body. The shackles making it only possible to go half way, Kirkland smiled at how his former foe withering in pain.

"I'll be back, don't go anywhere." Turning Kirkland left.

* * *

**Bk looks at Arthur "Wow your mean to Toni."**

**England "You wrote it"**

**Bk Sticks tongue out at England**

**America "Hey every body what's you reading?" Grabs story from England. "Whoo was I really on resources to you?"**

**England "No I just said it to make Spain mad, Hey wait a tick she wrote this bloody story."**

**Bk "Yes and if you don't behave or I'll throw a book at your head." Grabs book from book shelf.**

**America "Whoo Iggy she's threatening you with a book." America grinned.**

**Bk-throws book at America.**

**America "ow why did you do that." **

**Bk "you were being annoying."**

**America Picks up book, frowns and pales slightly at title.**

**England "Whats wrong?"**

**America shows England book.**

**England "the American Civil War a history." ducks head to muffle laughter.**

**America "Not Funny man." America's voice creaks slightly.**

**Bk-Looks between the two, then at computer "To be continued maybe."**


	2. Chapter 2 Missing

Chapter 2 Missing

I do not own Hetalia

Weeks passed and Romano noticed the maids were nicer, they rarely yelled at him and when they did it was only half-heartedly. Spain's boss was nicer too even asking him how he was doing. But every time he brought up Spain they all went quit and looked away from him, Romano finally had enough. He started yelling and cursing mostly in Italian, in the middle of the yard. Bella tried to quit and comfort him but he pushed her away, Romano yelled for Spain to come home. He called Spain an Idiot and a bastard for leaving him alone, he yelled at Bella and everyone else for not telling him what was going on. Tears were falling down his cheeks when he was finished he looked up at Bella who was crying. It finally hit Romano, he realized Spain was the reason everyone were acting funny.

"Were is Spain?" Romano cried/yelled at Bella.

She just shocked her head, not even looking at him. Romano's eyes widened, he took a step back shaking his head.

"No" he said softly.

"Romano.." Bella said softly

She reached for him but Romano turned and ran ignoring the cries of his name. He ran through the fields, he ran till he reached the stone wall that bordered Spain's property. He fell to the ground tears making his body shake.

"Spain you bastard, you promised."

Romano curled into a tight ball, weeping for his missing caretaker.

* * *

Spain lied on his side his back to the wall; his body covered in blood and grime, cuts and burns scored his body. Antonio looked up slowly when Kirkland entered the cell, his body tensing for further injuries.

"So Spain how have you liked your stay so far, I hope my guards have been hospitable in my absence."

Spain's vacant eyes grew hard, with a pained breath "I hope you can feel all the pain I feel now one day England."

"Still making threats, I guess we haven't broken you yet. What fun."

Crouching down England continued "maybe I should go capture one of your underlings, like the little Italian ."

Spain started towards him pain shooting through his body, he fell against the wall his breath more labored. England stared at Spain as he tried to stay conscious.

"I will die before you hurt my men, you will never touch them."

"We'll see about that." England said getting up and leaving.

Spain reached towards the cross that hanged around his neck,

"Please stay safe Romano I will come home, I promised."

His grasp loosened as he fell unconscious.

* * *

Romano awoke to an aching body, he opened his eyes to see that the sun had gone down and the stars shone in the dark sky. Getting up he headed towards the distant house that was the only source of light other than the stars. The house was huge and felt empty, He knew Bella would be waiting for him but he didn't care she didn't truly care for him. If she cared she would be searching for him, like when Spain did when Romano ran off on his own. Spain was the one who saved and fought Turkey, Spain even though he wanted Feliciano still searched for him after he ran away after finding out that Spain wonted to trade him. He still has nightmares that Spain will leave him and never return, that was the boys greatest fear but he will never tell anyone of it. It hurt to know that the only person who truly cared for him was missing, a cold wind made th him shiver jogging now he went into the house. He saw Bella sleeping on the couch but continued to his room to change to-night cloths. He went to Spain's room; Romano always slept there because when ever Spain was gone he could feel closer to the older nation by being in his room, also when Spain came home late at night he always went straight to his room so Romano figured he will find out sooner this way. Romano crawled into the bed well aware of how empty and cold the room felt, he longed for the feel of Spain holding him and softly singing him to sleep. A breeze carryed the smell of the Spanish country side, burying his head in the pillow Romano could faintly smell the musky smell of Spain.

"Stupid Spain, you promised" Romano said quietly falling asleep.

* * *

**Bk-"Hello** **hoped you like it so far, don't be shy to review the story. I will posted the next chapter when I feel like it, so be patient and you shall receive."**

**also thanks to ****Mightly Agamemnon**** to being my first ever Reviewer. **

**Also note I do not have a beta reader.**


	3. Chapter 3 Rescue

The sound of running feet woke the Spaniard, the cries of men inaudible through the thick door. The clanking of keys for told of someone was about to enter the cell, Spain pulled himself closer to the wall. The door swung open letting a wave of sounds wash over him, a blonde came into the room. Expecting more pain Spain curled himself into a tighter ball, all he felt were gentle hands pulling him from the wall. Looking up Antonio realized the hair was long and a different shade of blonde. His friend Francis looked at him with a soft smile, worry clouding his blue eyes.

"It's ok Mon ami, you're with friends now."

A crash sounded from the hall, a man entered the doorway his red eyes giving him the air of one being possessed.

"France we need to hurry, I don't know how long it will tell Eyebrows to realize what is going on." Stepping into the room he looked at Antonio who was shivering in the Frenchman's arms. "On second thought I'm going to go and kick England's ass." The man turned to leave.

"Leave Angleterre for now Prussia, help me with Antonio."

Mumbling curses he quickly went to the Frenchman, un-sheathing his sword he swung it in a downwards motion breaking the chains binding the Spaniard. Prussia then sheathed his sword and bent to taking hold of Antonio who was unconscious, he lifted him into his arms making sure to bracing his head to prevent further injury.

"Alright then we should get him out of here and to help." Prussia said turning carrying the Spaniard out of the cell.

France followed going on ahead to clear a path for the Prussian, few guards tried to stop them but France cut them down in quick succession and continued out of the keep. They made quick work of leaving the city and used the ability of quick travel to get to the harbor were a ship awaited them. Entering a rowboat France nodded to the Sailors to head to the ship. The two nations carefully removed their friend's tattered coat and shirt to get a better look at his body. Prussia cursed when he saw the wounds and burns that laced Spain's body,

"How the hell can someone do this, next time I see that English bastard he is going to pay."

He said angrily stood up in the boat making it almost tip over, the sailors shifting to prevent the boat from being capsized.

"Easy there mon ami do you want to tip us and add one more thing to Antonio's problems." France said balancing from his place next to Antonio

Sitting back down Prussia looked at his injured friend's face; his face was pale as a corpse, small cuts traced his checks, eyes closed tight. Fear was imminent on the Spaniards face, looking up he saw France looking at him sadly, France looking back at their friend.

"We should make it two the boat in a few minutes; we should prepare him for transfer. Help me bind his chest."

France shifted over and Prussia took his place, gently he held Antonio up his skin hot with fever. France started to wrap a cloth bandage that will be temporary till they made it to the boat that they were heading to. Spain moaned as the bandages touched his bruised skin. They soon made it to the boat were men on board lowered a rope ladder and a wooden board. Working together France and Prussia places Spain to the board and strapped him in place. Men pulled him up while the two other nations climbed up, France and Prussia pulled Spain out of the sailors way as the set sail towards France. The two worked to clean and keep Spain cool as they waited for the French shore line. A day passed before they made harbor at Le Havre, there they loaded Spain into a waiting wagon. France noticed a sailor standing a respectful distance away from them, he went over to the man.

"Any orders sir." The man asked respectfully going to attention.

"Yes, alert me if you see any strange English ships or news on an English Captain Arthur Kirkland."

"Understood sir."

The Frenchman saluted to France and headed back to the docks; France climbed into the wagon and waved for the driver to go. A couple of days passed and they made it to France's home in Paris, they placed Spain in a waiting room that was prepared for him. France then sent a maid to go and get a doctor. The doctor came quickly; he looked Spain over and started to treat him of his injuries. The two friends stood back and let the doctor work unhindered, finished with Antonio he waved the two out the door and closed the door as he left the room. The two friends stood looking at the doctor, who shifted his feet slightly.

"He is in critical state gentleman, I'm surprised that he is still alive. I did all that I can for now. He has infected wounds, malnourished, and has a bad cough. He has other problems but those are the most important, if he survives he will have a long road of recovery."

Prussia frowned but France spoke up before he did.

"What can we do to help him? France asked.

The doctor frowned "He needs food, and his bandages need to be changed frequently. Were you the ones who bandaged him in the first place

"Ja, we have some experience with stuff like this ."

The doctor's frown deepened at Prussia's comment.

"Before I sign on to this, I would like to know one thing."

The two nations looked at the doctor puzzled.

"why has this man been branded with the mark of a pirate?"

* * *

Romano walked through the house memories were consuming the boy, the only sound was his feet on the cold floor. The maids had the day off, and Belgium was at the market. Romano looked into random room trying to forget the memory's; Spain's study were he did paper work,the kitchen were Spain made meals for himself and Romano, Romano's room, Spain's room, they all held a memory that was not wanted. The house felt cold and empty making Romano feel trapped, he left the house and went out to the Tomato fields; there the tomato vines where waving gently in the breeze. The plants where shutting down for the winter, late season tomatoes not as big as the first still grew on the vines. The boy wandered through the vines, remembering how Spain tought him how to grow and culture the land to create food. That was one thing Romano was better at the his younger brother, Romano had the better knowledge and soil for growing harvest. And all of it was tought to him by the older nation of Spain, Romano stopped tears started to peek out from his eyes.

"No I'm not going to cry, why should I cry over that bastard he left me."

Anger lite up the Italian's eyes, he turned and ran back to the house, almost knocking Belgium over. she quickly placed the baskets down and caught the boy before he can flee, Romano struggled and cursed for a time but the anger went out of him leaving him crying softly into Belgium's shoulder.

"Why did he leave us, why did he leave me alone."

"It's ok Romano, he didn't expect to be gone so long he'll be back soon, you'll see."

"You been saying that for months, he's never coming back he thinks I'm useless."

Bella's voice went hard "Romano don't say that, never lose faith Spain will come home."

The boy looked at Bella then away, the sound of a horse running pulled the two's eyes to the drive way were a lone rider was heading there way.

* * *

End of chapter 3 hope you are liking this so far, I'm slow on the updates because I'm having problems on chapter 8. Spain is being annoying and not waking up and I keep beating France up in later chapters well Prussia too but that's mental. And I have a story on America's and Canada's roots knocking around in my head along with two unification stories of Germany and the Italy's so don't be surprised if there's a one shot of the two and another chapter story that pops up on my page. Also the boat they used is smaller than a Galleon but bigger then a row-boat, I just can't remember how to spell it and to lazy to look it up. Also if anyone nows what a French sailor after being dismissed please tell me so I can make this as accurate as I can. I am trying to make this based off of the time period, but I'm only good with what was going on in th new world not the old world so bear with me.

adios, Black Kaitou


	4. Chapter 4 We found him

"Why is he branded with the mark of a pirate?" the doctor repeated, the two in front of him glanced at each other. Prussia stepped towards the man who shrank away from the glaring red eyes,

"He is only a pirate because that's what England says he is he never stole anything he rightfully claimed his cargo. If you want a real pirate then go find an English Privateer."

The Prussian practically yelling at the man now. France gentle moved the Prussian away from the doctor whispering to the albino. Looking back at the pale doctor,

"Sorry Médecin give me one second." France said pushing Prussia further down the hall.

Away from the doctor and at the front foyer Prussia stopped, making France slam into him.

"That bastard calling Toni a pirate, he is not a thief, he only stole what was stolen from him." Prussia said angrily.

"I know mon ami but, next time please don't scare my citizens I don't want to deal with more problems. He was only looking out for his safety, now go do something useful and go tell Bella that we have him. This is something that needs to be told in person."

"Fine but keep your eyes out, never now when Arthur will be showing up asking about Toni."

"Don't worry Angelterre won't get him again, now go." France pushed Prussia out the door, "and Gilbert be careful." Shutting the door France went back to the doctor, the man was in the same place that he was left.

"Sorry Mon Ami, my friend is under a lot of stress."

"It's ok Monsieur I apologize I didn't seemed to have asked you your name."

"My name is Francis Bonnefoy, the one who left was Gilbert Beilschmidt, and the man in the next room is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo."

"They don't seem to be from around here M. Bonnefoy."

"There not Gil is Prussian, and Toni is Spanish."

"Ah, If I may can you please explain why M. Carriedo bares the markings of a pirate?"

"He was caught by an English ship, but I assure you he is no criminal. Toni is a very kind and caring person asks almost everyone who knows him."

The doctor nodded in thought "Where did M. Beilschmidt go?"

"Oh I sent him to Toni's home to tell them that we found him; he has been missing for a couple of months now."

"That would explain the injuries, so he has a family?"

"Sort of he is has a few maids and such living with him, and he's a big brother/parent to a boy."

* * *

A man was hunched over his horse's neck, Bella pulled Romano behind her and as she straightened to wait for the lone rider. He stopped the horse in front of the steps and dismounted, he was covered in the filth of a long ride. Romano peeking out from behind Bella and saw that it was Prussia. The Prussian made it up the steps quickly standing in front of them

"We found him, we found Antonio."

Bella stood shocked, but soon started to shake. Looking up Romano saw that she was crying tired of hiding he stepping out from behind her his sudden appearance startled the Prussian.

"You found Spagna where is he? When is he coming home?" Romano said loudly.

Prussia looked at Bella she nodded and gestured for him to tell the boy. He crouched down to be level with the boy, Prussia could see tears forming in the Italians eyes but the boy kept the scowl on his face.

"He's with France right now, before you say anything let me finish." Prussia said when Romano opened his mouth.

Closing it Romano continued to scowl at him. "He is with France, he is injured and it will take time for him to heal. He may be gone for a few more weeks."

"What! How did the idiot get injured, and why is it taking so long for his injuries to heal he's a country for god sake. We heal quickly he should be fine."

"Yes we heal quickly but if the injuries are from another country then the wounds will heal like a human. Especially if the country that is injured lost a battle, then their wounds will heal slower than the one who won."

"Spain lost, how did he lose his armada was invincible."

Prussia looked away not wanting to explain the lost his friend had endured. Romano could feel tears forming but wiped them away before anyone could see.

"I want to see him."

Prussia glanced at Bella surprised; she stared at the boy shocked. Standing up Prussia looked at Romano carefully. Romano stood straight and firm a scowl on his face but his eyes were glazed over with hidden tears.

"I don't think that's a good idea…"

Romano cut him off "I don't care I want to see that bastard and see for myself what type of mess he got himself into. I'll walk there if I have to, and nothing you can say will stop me." Turning Romano went in to the house.

The two older nations stood shocked at the boy's outburst, "Bella what are we going to do? Spain wouldn't want Romano to see him like this."

"I know but if we don't take him then he will leave, and that would only stress Spain out when he hears what happened."

"We, so you're going?"

"Of course he is my boss."

* * *

**And break, sorry about the wait. New semester and such, the first day we got homework and I have two projects due friday. Of course it would help if my partners in the project knew the difference between England and New England. It took me a bit to figure out why known of the names of the food and places were making sense. I also have to make a magazine ad in Art which I'm basing off of the American Revolutionary war. So my life is going well and were deciding were my family is going for summer vacation yeah.**

**Sorry for boring and making you wait with my life story**

**adiós Black Kaitou**


	5. Chapter 5 That's not a good Idea

**Thanks for all the reviews but I have one question who is Chic? I have tryed finding the user name and end up with a bunch of names. So if your reading this please tell me who you are. I like answering to all the reviews I get, I also like reading what my readers write.**

I do not own Hetalia

* * *

A week passed in France (The county not the guy), the doctor visited the house every day. The doctor and France where worried for Spain. Ever since the two nations found him he had not woken up, the doctor feared that he would never wake up as he told Francis one day.

"I believe your friend will not be waking, if he does not wake soon then I fear he will die of starving to death. It might be better if we out him out of his misery."

"Wait what! Toni can't die, he's stronger than that. The day he dies is the day his country dies."

"We all like to think that those we care for will live forever but every sun sets."

France flinched at the use of the doctor's words Spain was the empire where the sun never sets, but he has lost that title in his battle with sound of a door opening alerted the two, France getting up went to the front of the house. Prussia was standing in the door way with Bella the two were followed by the small Italian.

"Bella I didn't expect to see you guys here?"

"We had to see Spain, how is he doing?"

"He could be better; the doctor says he may not wake up."

Before she could answer, Romano started to yell.

"Where's that Bastard."

France looked at the boy frowning slightly "Romano be nice, you're in my house right now and I don't like that kind of language coming from someone so small."

"Shut up and stay away from me wine Bastard." Romano glared at the Frenchman and went backed away from him.

"Now where is Spain?"

"I don't think you should see him." France began but was interrupted.

"I don't care what you think, I'm finding Spain." The Italian pushed passed France and started to run through the house.

"Romano wait." Bella called out to the boy.

Romano quickly went through the house; all he found were some maids but when he passed the sitting room he saw a old man sitting in it. Not far from the sitting room Romano found the bed room that the was looking for. Opening the door he could smell sickness and blood, the fire was going in its grate casting an eerie glow in the room. Piles of blankets and cloths were placed randomly in the room, bandages and wash bins where placed on the night stand next to the bed. In the bed laid Spain, Romano could see his ghostly pale skin glistening with sweat, the man's breath was shallow he couldnt even see his chest move. Slowly moving to the bed Romano noted the half healed wounds on his Boss's body; carefully he pushed himself on to the bed. From his place Romano saw the extent the wounds were; he also noticed a brand on his Boss's chest. Romano placed his hand on it and traced it gently with his finger; the mark was raised on Spain's skin. Shivering from the feel of it Romano moved his hand away, the brand didn't feel right to him. He knew that Spain had tattoos, but this mark was not wanted. Romano with difficulty he removed his eyes from the mark and looked at Spain's face it was blank, in all of his life Romano has never seen his caretakers face so devoted of emotion.

"Spain, Spagna, wake up. Wake up bastard." Romano said softly shaking Spain lightly.

The door opened suddenly startling the Italian, the old man from the sitting room was standing in the door way staring at the boy

"What are you doing in here kid, this is no place for a child."

The old man stepped across the room and grabbed Romano, Romano screamed but was cut short by the man's other hand that clamped down on his mouth. The boy struggled as the man pulled him away from his caretaker, the other people of the house quickly made there appearance in the doorway.

"What's going on in here?" France asked as he saw the two struggling, the old man had the advantage over Romano who couldn't even touch the ground.

"Let go of me you stupid bastard!" Romano shouted when the old man's hand slipped from his mouth.

"Doctor that's not a real good idea," Prussia said, looking around Frances shoulder.

"He shouldn't be in here, he needs to get out of here." The doctor grunted when Romano slammed his head on the doctor's chest.

"Lovi…" everyone looked over to the bed, the Spaniard moved slightly and stiffly his eyes were closed. "Rom...ano."

The doctor's grasp loosened when he heard the Spaniard speak, allowing Romano to quickly escape from the doctor and went to his boss.

"So you finally woke up bastard."

Romano was by Spain's side, Spain's hand slide across the bed slowly. It came to rest on Romano's smaller hand; Romano could feel it weakly grabbing his hand. A cold shiver went down his spine, he could remember when Spain's hands use to hold him with a warm strength but now it was cold and weak.

"Romano you ok?" Spain whispered.

"Of course I'm ok you idiot."

Spain smiled.

* * *

**Hey BK here sorry about the sucky ending, I'll post the next chapter in a few days. I've been busy and I'm getting really frustrated at Spain. So don't be surprised if another story pops up that's centred around America and England.**

**Adios Black Kaitou**


	6. Chapter 6 What does he mean by that?

**Quick note, I like to thank my friend from school who forgot their password so they can't tell me by review they say and for helping me with my spelling error. If you see an error please tell me because I have read this so many times that I kinda get bored with it. Don't worry though I will finish this I wont drop it, I wouldn't be writting it just to drop all of my work. **

**I do not own Hetalia just the doctor, maids, sailors, soldiers, and random police officer.**

* * *

"Hey what are you doing" The doctor cried as he was pulled out of the room by Prussia, France closing the door.

Prussia guided the doctor to the sitting room France and Bella followed.

"Why did you do that for, I need to see how he is now that he is awake? I can now figure out his chances of survival."

"Don't worry he'll be fine, even though the kids a brat he will help Toni more then you can." Prussia answered smirking

"Who is that kid anyway he doesnt look like he's from Spain." (I think I could have worded this differently but who cares the guy doesnt know he's talking to country's.)

Prussia ducked his head away getting a odd look from Bella and the doctor. France replied before the doctor could ask why the Prussian was laughing.

"Toni's his caretaker; Romano is like his little brother."

Facing France but shifting his eyes to Gilbert "I still don't think it's a good idea to leave the kid alone with him, he doesn't need the stress."

Noticing Prussia about to go on a rant Bella spoke from the chair she was occupying.

"I think we can handle things for now, what you say Gentleman should we let the good doctor go home and get some well deserved rest I'm sure we wont be needing his assistance any longer."

"I agree Bell, doctor could I escort you to the door." France said gently guided him towards the door.

The doctor complaining the whole way, the two left the house the doctors complaints still could be heard twenty minutes later France came back. He sank in the coach exhausted,

"that man was stubborn I had to walk him to the end of the block and he still followed me back a couple of times, he only left when a police officer showed up and took him off my hands."

"At least you knew he was devoted to helping Toni" Bella remarked.

"I just hope that he pulls through ok. We don't even know the full details of what happened when Spain was imprisoned." France gestured in the direction of the room.

"If we find out that England messed with Toni mentally he will pay" Prussia growled from his spot at the doorway.

"I hate to say it but Angelterre properly did do something to mess with his mind."

"I'm sure what ever England did Spain will be just fine in time. If England did threaten anything it was an empty threat because nothing has happened, other then physical injuries." Bella said trying to sooth the other nations in the room.

* * *

Romano woke up in a dark room, he was lying on a strange bed, panic started to set in when he remembered where he was. _Frances house, wait where's Spain? _

"Spain?"

Romano reached across the bed feeling for another body. His fingers brushed against wet fabric then he felt cold wet skin, "He's sweating again." Rolling out of the bed Romano went around it to Spain's side. The man was on his side eyes closed shut he was murmuring quietly to himself, Romano grabbed a cloth that sat on the night stand and looked around for a bowl. Seeing a bowl Romano went to it but saw that it was empty, noticing an empty pitcher next to it he grabbed that and headed for the door. The house was cold compared to the room that he just left; shivering Romano went to look for water. The house was quite, looking out a window Romano realized that it was still dark.

"Everyone's asleep; guess they figured I would take care of everything." Romano grumbled.

Passing the sitting room he heard a rumble, jumping Romano dropped the pitcher denting the medal. Carefully looking in the room he saw Bella sleeping on an armchair, the sound came again but from next to Romano. Sneaking into the room Romano looked at the couch, he was confused at what he saw. France and Prussia were sleeping on the couch but they were side by side and seemed tobe cuddling each other, the sound came again but Romano saw that it was only Prussia sleeping.

"I should have expected something from those two."

Romano shook his head and left the room. A few minutes later he was back in Spain's room with a full pitcher of water, well half full. France has some messes to clean up in the morning.

"Serves him right to make me do all this work"

Dragging the bowl and pitcher to the bedside Romano started to cool the Spaniard off. Romano was almost done when he started to hear Spain mutter again but this time he could understand what the Spaniard was saying.

"You… will never hurt… my men… I will die before… you hurt…them."

Romano stood staring at his caretaker confused, "What the hell does he mean by that?"

* * *

**Ok I know I keep doing this but I will update soon, please don't kill me. Also I am not doing a PrussiaxFrance it's just a start to a moment that soon to come. I don't like that pairing France and England yes same goes to Prussia and Canada. And in this its brotherly love between Romano and Spain, so no paedophile in this just France. Also to warn you guys I do not have the 8th chapter written just the 7th so after I post that the updates will be slower. If you want someone to blame, blame Spain he is being stubborn and wont listen to ether one of us( Us being Romano and me.)**

**Adios Black Kaitou**


	7. Chapter 7 Melt down

**Here's the next chapter hope you guys like this, I'm really messing with the country's in this one physically abusing one of them. But there's a funny moment so enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Melt down

France woke to something warm against him; he rolled over and saw white hair. _If he insists, _France thought cuddling closer to his friend. Prussia grunted awake looking over he saw France cuddling closer to him.

"Hey what are you doing." he yelled as he rolled away but ended up on the floor with a load thud.

France fell on to the couch from the sudden movement, Bella leaped out of her chair startled. She relaxed when she saw the two male nations across from her, she held back a smile as the two tried to regain their dignity.

"That was a little extreme don't you think Gil."

"Well it's not exactly fair to sneak up on a man when he's sleeping."

"As I recalled you snuggled back mon ami."

"I was asleep that does not count."

Bella held back laugh and spoke before the two started to argue "Boys, maybe before you two get into a fight you could check on Spain."

The two stopped in the middle of speaking their mouths still opened, "Ah right I'll go do that." Prussia said from the floor, turning to France he added "We will finish this later."

Getting up Prussia headed out the room, "I'll be waiting Mon Ami" France called cheeky.

Prussia was tempted to turn around and let France have it but he had to go check Toni. On his way to the room Prussia noticed dark splotches on the floor, crouching down he saw that it was water.

"Was das, wasser? Why is their water on the floor?"

He followed the trail till it hit Toni's door. Prussia opened the door, his eyes slowly adjusting to the dark. He saw Spain was still lying on the bed but something didn't look right, stepping across the room he went to see what puzzled him. Beside Spain Romano was curled against him, the boy was shaking slightly soft sobs were coming from the boy. Not quit sure on what to do he touched the boy's shoulder making the Italian to jump. Prussia stepped back as the boy regained his bearings, the boy looked around tear stains streaked his cheeks.

"What you want Bastard?" Romano asked glaring at the Prussian.

"Ah, what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong you jerk just leave me alone."

"Romano what is wrong." Prussia's voice grew firm. "Did something happen?"

Romano murmured something but Prussia didn't catch it.

"Vhat did you say?"

Romano looked up at Prussia hatred was burning in the young nation's eyes, Prussia took another step back.

"I said I hate that stupid bastard England." Romano yelled.

"Wha..."

"He took something important from me and now he's injured and scared. He shouldn't be afraid of anything but that bastard took that way. He ruined my life." The boy stood straight and fuming. The older nation stood still staring at the boy afraid to say anything that might make the boy snap further.

"What did that English bastard do to him!?" The Italian looked the Prussian straight in the eyes; the albino flinched seeing the anger burning in the green-gold eyes. Not able to continue the stare off he looked away, "I don't know."

"What. How the hell do you not know?"

Prussia's eyes light up in anger he looked at the Italian who backed away from him, moving closer to the sleeping Spaniard.

Taking a deep breath he tried to keep his voice steady "I don't know what happened to Spain."

The boy's legs collapsed underneth him, Prussia stared at the boy hearing soft sobs coming from him. "Why wont he wake up, he wouldn't have those stupid nightmares if he did."

Prussia frowned at what Romano said "Vhat nightmares?"

Romano looked at him then glanced at his caretaker as he watched Spain he answered softly "He murmurs in his sleep. Some times he cries."

Prussia went to the boy and sat near him, trying to hear the boy "Vhat does he say?"

The boy buried his head into his knees "He curses and yells in Spanish, but he mostly whispers."

The boy curled into a tighter ball, Prussia sat there confused on what to do. _Dang it Spain your better at this than me, I can't even take care of my own Bruder._

"He also said." Prussia looked at the boy; the boy took a breath then continued. "He said one thing in English. It was you would never hurt my men, I would die before you hurt them." He broke off some when he said that sentence, Prussia felt a cold shiver pass through him.

"What do you think he meant by that." The boy looked at Prussia fear and sadness glazed his eyes.

"I'm not sure." _He probably told that to England, I guess Spain truly cares for his henchman._

"He sounded like he was in pain when he said it. Doesn't that bastard know he's safe, why does he not just wake up?"

Prussia had no idea how to comfort the boy; he left the boy at the bed side of his caretaker. He headed back to the sitting room France was on the couch and Bella was back in her chair, they looked up when he entered.

"Bella." Prussia started to ask but she got up and headed towards the bedroom.

France also stood up but stayed still. "Is everything ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Nien, but she would be more of use than me." Prussia said as he slumped against the door frame.

France went closer to his friend, "What's wrong Mon ami?" France flinched away when he saw the anger burning in his friends blood-red eyes.

"He's closed himself off, his body is healed but his mind is still tormenting him. Why is he trapping himself?!" He mumbled France could barly hear him, Prussia growled causing his friend to back up the Prussian then swung at the wall breaking a hole into said wall; France grabbed hold of Prussia trying to sooth his angered friend.

"Easy Gil you're going to hurt yourself."

Prussia grabbed France's wrist making the Frenchman wince in pain, then the Prussian fell to his knees dragging his friend down with him.

France felt his wrist pop and struggled to free his arm "You're hurting me mon ami, please calm down."

Prussia looked at France then at the Frenchman's wrist that was still trapped in his grip, letting go of it he slumped further on the ground. France pulled his arm away from his friend and cradled it to his body, they sat in silence.

"I'm sorry France, this is... Getting difficult."

"I now but we got to keep on going, you now Toni doesn't mean to worry us."

"He's doing a pretty good job for not trying." Prussia hissed.

France frowned "Prussia you don't mean that, you now very well what Toni is going through. You're brother was never the same after his ordeal."

"No thanks to you."

"I didn't have a choice, my boss forced me to."

"You didn't have to almost kill him!"

"I am sorry I never meant… Never mind the good thing is he's alive and so is Toni. Now let's go get you something to drink."

France pulled Prussia to his feet and led the Nation towards the kitchen.

* * *

Romano was still next to his boss when Bella came into the room; she quickly pulled the Italian to her shushing and rubbed his back. The boy curled in her embrace crying softly, he soon fell asleep tears still falling. She moved to the other side of the bed and placed the boy on it. After he was settled she went back to Spain, he was still but every once in a while his eyes would flutter open or his hand would tremble. She grabbed a chair that was near by and sat in it.

She started to talk to the older Nation.

"Spain why don't you wake up we need you. Your friends are a mess and I miss seeing you smile and laugh. Romano also needs you he believes you have abandoned him, he's breaking don't you even care about him. I know you care about us but I thought you would do anything in your power to make sure Romano is happy and safe. I remember when you made your vow to protect the boy. How is lying there making him happy, what if someone attacks him who will protect him then."

She wiped a tear from her eye's looking back at the Spaniard she continues.

"If for anyone, wake for Romano he is the one who truly needs you. You now very while that I care for him too but you're the one who truly care for the boy. I can't even understand how you are always smiling when you're around him and he's yelling and insulting you and all you do is smile and hug him. You are the country of passion prove it by waking for the one who needs you."

She got up and headed for the door, she looked back at her boss and the small shape that has crawled closer to him. She smiled sadly upon seeing how Romano still looks towards Spain for comfort.

"You're the only one who he wants to be with."

She closed the door softly. She went to the sitting room but found it empty, she went to the kitchen and saw Prussia sleeping against the counter a drinking mug was sitting in front of him empty, France was leaning on the counter his wrist taped.

"He must really be out of it; he only had five glasses before he fell asleep." France said in an uninterested tone looking at Prussia.

Bella nodded then looked at France "How are you holding up?" she gestured towards his wrist after noticing it was wrapped.

"This? it was an accident, Gil has quit a grip." chuggled the he smiled at Bella "I thought you didn't like me."

"I don't like you, but I want to make sure nothing happens to you guys before Spain wakes up. When he wakes up and finds you guys hurt your selves he will properly blame himself."

France looked down tugging a slowly at the hem of his shirt "You think he will wake up."

"Shame on you to say that, of course he will wake up he's a strong man and a great country he will pull through. It also helps that there is people close to him who are waiting for him."

France smiled and looked at Bella "Especially if that person is a small loud mouth Italian."

Bella nodded France leaned further back on the counter looking up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what he sees in that boy that we are all missing. I mean he is a blockhead that is oblivies to everything but he sees something in Romano that we can't. He's always overprotective of him; he almost strangled me every time I tried to take the boy from him."

"Well I would too if you tried to take a kid too, why did you try so many times to get Romano?"

"I like Italian boys."

Bella reached over Prussia and grabbed his mug, a thunk sounded when it made contact with the Frenchman's head.

"Ow, Bella that hurt." France said rubbing his head

"You deserve it for being a pervert. If you try anything while I'm here I will make you pay."

France flinched from the girls determined voice recalling how the female countries can be quit a hand full. Prussia grunted in his sleep moving slightly in his chair but surprisingly not falling out, Bella looked at the war country then back at France.

* * *

**Oook that's all for now, good point guest. I guess I'm over paranoid o well never be too careful. Hope every one liked the chapter if not oh well nothing I can do just read comments and type. Also I reworded somethings so if you are rereading it then your not going crazy the words are diffrent.**

**Adios Black Kaitou**


	8. Chapter 8 I'm not going anywhere

**Hey everyone for those who already read this all I did was fix somethings like how Bella reacted to Spain.**

**Happy reading oh and I don't own anything.**

* * *

Romano woke up against the Spaniard; the older man was calm as if he was only sleeping. Rolling away and off the side Romano walked out of the room, and went into the kitchen. He saw Prussia passed out at the counter; carefully he went to the Country of War. He could see smell the beer coming from the man, a glass on its side was near him. Romano poked him and jumped back in case he woke up. Prussia shifted slightly almost falling out of his chair he also snored slightly then went still. Rolling his eyes Romano went to the other counter and snagged a piece of bread off of the counter; having not eaten much since he got to Paris he was hungry. Walking back to the room Romano noticed the door was closed.

"What the hell I could have sworn I left that opened."

Romano went to the door and placed his ear against the wood, he could hear footsteps behind the door but they were not familiar to him. Putting a little more pressure on the door it opened slightly, the sudden movement almost caused the boy to fall into the room. Pushing the door a little more he was able to peek inside, a man was in there with Spain he was leaning over the Spaniard lightly smacking the others face. The Spaniard showed no reaction and the man mumbled; the man then grabbed a candle that he had lite on the table near the bed. With one hand he held the candle the other gently pried Spain's eyes open, mumbling some more he placed the candle back. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a case, placing the case on the table the man grabbed a small vial from his pocket. He then placed it next to the case and he opened the case, Romano wasn't able to see what it was until the man pulled it out it was a syringe. The man filled the syringe with the contents of the bottle, and turned back to Spain. The man grabbed hold of Spain's arm and placed the needle to the crook of the Spaniards arm. Without thinking Romano tackled the mans legs managing to knock the man down, the syringe went rolling away. When the man turned to Romano the Italian was able to see that it was the doctor from before.

"What… Let go of me you little brat."

Stubbornly Romano only tightened his hold on the man's leg "No."

"Stubborn brat."

The man reached down and tried to pry the boy off of his leg, Romano being stronger then a human child was able to stay latched on the leg. The doctor smacked Romano across the face making the boy cry out, with his grip loosened the man was able to wrench Romano off of his leg and tossed the boy away from him. Romano's head it the wall causing Romano to curl into a ball on the floor, his head was ringing but a crash then a yelp made Romano look up. The doctor was pined against the wall his face was pale and the man was trembling, Spain stood in front of him his emerald green eyes burned with anger.

"Spain?"

His voice was quit little above a whisper, but Spain turned his head to the sound his eye's softening.

"Romano."

Spain let the doctor go, the man falling because he was being held a few inches off of the floor. Romano dropped his head a headache coming on.

"Romano!"

Spain hurried to Romano's side concerned; he took the Italian in his arms. In Spain's arms Romano started to cry from pain or relief not even he knew all he knew was that he was in his caretaker's arms feeling safe.

"Shhhh Roma, I'm here."

"Stupid Bastard."

Spain smiled as Romano clang to him as if his life depended on it, Spain slowly started to rub circles on Romano's back.

"Gott what the heck happened in here?"

Prussia entered the room holding his head slightly; he stopped when Spain stood up still holding Romano.

"Spain your awake!"

"Yeah well it was time for me to wake up, you mind watching him?"

"Spain tilted his head towards the man who was slumped against the wall; Prussia raised his eyebrows in puzzlement but didn't comment. He went to the pale doctor and pulled him roughly on to his feet.

"I'll go wake France up, I'm guessing right that this is his house."

"Oue but you don't need to wake France up, I'm already up." France entered the room fully dressed and hair neat even thought it was still late.

"Hola, mi amigo."

"Bonjour Toni good to see you awake. You should see to Romano we'll handle this."

"Gracias." Spain left his friends and headed down the hall.

Down the hall he met Bella who was heading in the opposite direction.

"Oh Spain your awake." She looked surprised then she saw Romano curled in Spain's chest worry crossed her features. "What's wrong with Romano?"

Hola Bella, Romano was doing my job so he's a little shaken up. I finished it though."

"What happened?"

"From what I can figure some guy broke in and Romano attacked him and he throw Romano against the wall." Spain's voice grew darker when he finished the sentence.

"You didn't kill him did you?"

"No, but I was tempted, if you excuse me." Spain's voice was sharp and lacked its usual warmth.

He walked by Bella who went towards his bedroom, Spain entered the sitting room and sat on the couch.

"Romano?" the boy stayed still "Romano look at me."

Romano looked up at Spain his eyes gleaming from tears; Spain took the hand that wasn't holding the boy and wiped the tears from the younger's face.

"Romano its ok, is your head still hurting?"

"No…. Bastard."

"Then what is it un poco?"

"You lied you promised you were going to come home in a week, its been five months. You left me alone for five stupid months and you barely came back. And that bastard of a doctor was going to stick you with a stupid needle thing, and…" Romano stopped finally breaking down fully and started to cry again in the Spaniards shirt.

Spain started to calm the boy again whispering softly in his hair "I'm so sorry Roma I tried to get back too you, I got a little lost on the way but I'm here now."

"You're not supposed to get lost idiota, you're a freaking adult."

Spain sighed tiredly "I know Roma but sometimes adults need someone to pull them from the darkness and into the light."

Quietly "That's stupid."

Spain smiled lightly at the boys answer, glad to see he was calming down and being his usually self.

"I missed you so much Roma."

Spain barely heard it but Romano answered him. "So did I."

* * *

Bella came into the room a few minutes later; Romano was snoozing quietly and contentedly in his caretaker's arms. Bella smiled when she saw the two together, she walked up to them who were still on the couch.

"What's up Bell?"

"I was wondering if you could help France and Prussia out with figuring out why the doctor was here."

On hearing her words Romano tightened his hold on Spain's shirt, Spain looked down at the younger nation standing up he still held on to Romano.

"Romano I have to see what's going on." He paused as the grip grew tighter. "But I will only be gone for a few minutes I promise, I'll only be in the next room."

Romano stayed latched on not speaking, he was starting to tremble slightly.

"Give me a minute alone with the men then you can come in, sound good?"

It took a few seconds but Romano loosened his hold on the shirt.

"Fine but only a minute bastard your not vanishing on me a second time."

Spain smiled and placed Romano onto the couch.

"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere." Spain leaned forward and gently kissed Romano's forehead.

Before Romano could respond Spain was out the door leaving him with Bella.

* * *

**Ok Spain is finally awake yeah, he was giving me a headache he is very stubborn just like Lovi. Guess that's why I love Spain, also sorry if they seem out of character I wanted Romano to have abandonment issues and such. I also wouldn't be mister cheerful if someone hurt someone that I care about, again sorry about the slow update. I believe there will be one or two more chapters of Come Home havent figured that part out yet or the ending for that matter. I will also make sure I update What He Did soon too just got to write it, there is also a one-shot I want to post just need to finish typing it on to the computer. I just posed the two-shot and the reason its a two instead of a one is because the document think was being annoying and and wouldnt let me combine both half's together (had to type them separate since I lost my flashdrive for a few days.) Also has anyone heard of ? I got a private message from them and I don't know if its safe, I looked up there website but I want to know if others know about it.**

**Adios, Black Kaitou**


	9. Chapter 9 winding down

**Hello hope you guys like this chapter.**

**I do not own** **Hetalia.**

* * *

Spain stepped out of the sitting room, his smile replaced with a frown. His anger returning he headed for the bedroom that had his friends and the man. Entering the room Spain saw Prussia standing in front of the man talking to him his back was to Spain, France was sitting on the bed looking ticked off. France noticed the Spaniard's entrance and stood up and went to him.

"What did you get out of him?" Spain asked calmly when his friend came up to him.

France looked at Spain puzzled "nothing so far were trying not to shock him to much as of now you pinning him to the wall didn't do him good."

"What did you expect me to do he hurt Romano." Spain answered sharply.

Noticing his friend getting more mad he tried too calm him. " I know but if we threaten him he might not tell us what he was doing due to not being sound of mind."

"I don't care, I will find out what is going on."

"Maybe you should calm down you did just wake up from a coma."

Spain ignored France and turned away, glaring momentarily at the man Spain crouched down and started to look around the floor. Noticing Spain's actions his friends glanced at each other confused, they watched as Spain stood up and went away from them. Bending down he picked something up he went to his friends and showed them what he found.

"This might help us figure out what's going on."

France and Prussia looked at the object in Spain's hand, the doctor paled when France pulled the object from Spain's hand and he saw what it was.

"A syringe? Why is this here." Prussia asked.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that this man might know isn't that right Doctor." Spain said cooly but it held a slight edge.

"I...I was following the proper guidelines, if a patient doesn't show recovery they..."

"They what?" Spain growled. "They are killed while let me guess judging at the time and that every one didn't know you were here, I'd say you and took it upon yourself to decide my fait. I'm I correct."

The man didn't answer he only stared at the floor, not looking at the Spaniard, with his hand Spain brought the man's head up forcing him to look at the Spaniard.

"While you going to answer me?"

"Yes, but only because it's a mercy killing."

"Do's it look like I need to be killed?"

"No, but you weren't responding. I can't figure out how you woke up."

"There are things you're not meant to understand, but I will make sure you are punished for harming Mi Romano."

"But I..."

The man was cut off when Spain swiftly punched him in the jaw, not breaking it but bruising it. France and Prussia moved not knowing how far Spain will go, Prussia went between Spain and the man and France checked the man's jaw. Spain ignored them satisfied with the hit, stepping back he left the room. He went down the hall and entered the sitting room, Bella was sitting in a chair while Romano was scowling still sitting on the couch. The two looked up when Spain walked, Romano quickly left the coach and tackled Spain's leg, causing the Spaniard to step back from the force.

"Romano" Spain smiled at the smaller nation who was clinging to him.

"Bastard, when are we going home?"

bending he gently made the Italian to let go of his leg so he could be at eye level of the boy.

"Soon Lovi, we will stay here for a few more days then go back home."

"Your not going to leave as soon as we get there."

"No, I'm not going anywhere I'm going to stay home with my Roma for now on."

"You promise Bastard."

"Si, its time that I stay home for a change."

* * *

**Sorry about the slow updates, I typed this chapter instead of writing it by pencil first so I didn't get a chance to work on it much. I have a feeling that there will be one more chapter, but it will be more of a epilogue. It will be jumping a few years but oh well.**


End file.
